Cuddleblanket's Journey to Neopia
by A Purple Amoeba
Summary: A Darigan Ixi, who works for Sloth on a faraway planet, takes a journey to Earth to report his findings to Sloth. On the way, he gets adopted by a n00b, painted dozens of times, meets Jhudora, and has more adventures before returning to Sloth.
1. Welcome to Neopia

Neopia-Day One

My name is Cuddleblanket. I am Dr. Frank Sloth's assistant in D.O.O.M. (Don't Order Olive Mustard). I have journeyed to Neopia to be adopted, so that I may find information for Sloth. I am to report my findings in this journal for awhile, then I shall be leaving. I am currently in the pound as a darigan ixi. Sloth said that if I were painted, the owners would want me before they would want non-painted pets. Let's hope he's right. I want some information about how Neopia works.

Day Two

Sloth was right. I was quickly adopted by a brainless owner, who told me to call her N00bl3Tt. After adopting me, she dragged me with her to the neoboards, which is where all the owners gather to discuss different things. She made a topic called "OHEMGEEE! i GoTs A DeRiGoN iZi!22!" I was disturbed. Was this one of the "Brilliant" Neopians Sloth had told me about? Would I be able to stay on this new world without my head exploding? You can imagine my relief when someone came onto the board with a fully-functional brain. My only fear is that this "n00b" might one day have their account frozen and I will forever be stuck in this world.

Day Three

My owner is an idiot. She found a yellow paint brush in a random event. And then she painted me yellow and demanded me to give the paint brush back. I'm now a yellow ixi. No longer evil. Joy...

In other news, I have found the omelettes and jellies to be quite delicious. I would like to try gourmet food before I leave though.

Day Five

N00bl3Tt put me back into the pound yesterday, after I refused to eat a tombola key ring. She thought I was a skeith. So, I'm once again in search of a home, but this time, I don't have the advantage of being painted. A minor set back. I met another pet in here, a grey meerca, who's too depressed to tell his name. Something about an evil owner who force-fed him nothing but chewing dung. Yuck. He has tried to explain to me much about Neopia, but whenever one of us mentions food, he gets really quiet. Maybe it has to deal with being a grey pet...

Day Six

The chewing-dung-grey-meerca is gone. He was adopted early this morning. If only I were adopted. My research won't help anyone if I'm stuck in this horrible place. Oh look, here comes an unsuspecting owner now...

Day Seven

Yes! The unsuspecting owner from yesterday adopted me! She told me her name was Ella. She fed me some faerie food, including fire faerie pizza, which is delicious, but a little spicy. Afterwards, she sent me into the neohome to pick a room. Ella is also going to let me decorate the room with whatever I want. Of course I'm going to decorate with Sloth stuff. Ella's glad I picked Sloth, because she has a whole bunch of Sloth posters in her safety desposit box. She also introduced me to my new sister, Salyerani, or Saly. Saly's a pirate peophin. Her room is decorated with 2 Gallon Hatz, a Neopian band. Saly has promised to take me to see them sometime. Perhaps this band be useful to my research. Oops, got to go. Ella's taking us shopping.

Day Eight

Ella went on a shopping spree. She bought Saly a toy pirate sword and some 2 gallon Hatz stuff for her room. She bought me a Sloth Painting and some other things. I think she bought some lab map pieces too. Saly says that when you get zapped by the lab ray, you can change genders, species, colors, and others things too. I bet Sloth would be interested in that!

Day Nine

I haven't seen Ella at all today. Saly keeps telling me not to worry. I'm not worried. I'm hungry. I don't like being dependant on someone. I don't like looking at my plain white walls. And I don't like being yellow! Today's just not my day...

Day Nine

Well...Ella came back today. She purchased the last lab map piece today. This is about how the conversation went...

Ella: Yes! Now I can get the pwned avatar!

Saly: You're not going to use Cuddle, are you?

Ella: Of course! You're all ready painted. Why would I use you?

Saly: But I don't like being a pirate! I like learning about them!

Ella: What's the difference?

Saly: Let me give you an example. Let's say you like meepits. You collect meepits and you learn about meepits. Do you want to be painted meepit?

Ella: There's no meepit paint brush!

Saly: That wasn't my point!

Me: Um...could I say something?

Ella: Sure, Cud, what?

Me: How about if Saly and I take turns getting zapped by the ray? I get zapped today, she gets zapped tommorrow? That way, I'm getting labbed, Saly's getting what she wants, and you can still get a painted pet.

Saly: I like that idea.

Ella: That's good thinking, Cud. You're right. We'll zap you first. Come on.

So, we all went to the ray. I was nervous. I don't know why I was, come to think of it. The ray actually tickles. Although, I don't like being Cuddleblanket the Pink Ixi. Especially since I'm a guy. Ella got an avatar though, and I got free popcorn!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it so far. I'll finish it eventually. Tell me what you think!


	2. Trouble in Paradise?

Day Eleven

Saly, Ella, and I are going to visit one of their friends today. I'm so excited. This person is said to be very famous and very powerful Neopian citizen. Oops, we've got to go. Ella says we're going to meet here now. I'll write as soon as I get back.

Later on, Day Eleven

Illusen was a complete let-down. She helps needy pets and collects fluffy things. Saly looked thrilled to see her, as did Ella. I'm starting to wonder if Ella is the perfect owner for me. I'll need to be put back in the pound soon so that I can continue my research. Sloth will be so pleased to see how dedicated I am to this project.

In other news, I went up two levels at the lab today. Ella was angry, but I was slightly pleased. I have discovered that owners sometimes lend their pets to each other to get avatars. (Avatars are pictures underneath the username of the people on the neoboards.) If I could tget adopted by someone other than Ella while I'm in the pound, I can find a new owner with more things to show me about the world of Neopia.

Day Twelve

Ella has to go somewhere, and she said she won't be back for awhile, so she's leaving us in the Neolodge. I don't plan on having much fun. I mean, we're going to be living with cockroaches for two days. Saly's actually excited though. She says that her friend is staying in the Neolodge too. Wait...hold on...

**Something has Happened!**

You find a **Lime Swirly Negg** on the floor!

Um...okay. I'd better go and give this to Ella. I'll write later.

Day Thireen

Ella. Sold. My. Negg. (It turns out neggs are a type of food, and I was starving!) I'm so mad! And today is the day me and Saly are spending the night at the Neolodge. Two hours of Cockroach heaven. I bet they probably serve cockroaches at meal times too. Saly says she's eaten one before. "They taste really crunchy!" Yuchhh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it's really short, but it's been hectic over here. I also made a mistake, and put "Day Nine" twice. One of them should be "Day Ten" Sorry about that! Now go ahead, and tell me what you think so far!


End file.
